moviestarplanetfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
! ! ! ALISSA ! ! !
! ! ! ALISSA ! ! ! – użytkowniczka, która zasłynęła dzięki tworzeniu looków, filmów oraz dzięki blogowi i akcjom. Ma na imię Alicja i ma 48 lvl. To właśnie dzięki niej coraz większa ilość graczy tworzy filmy z pasją i zmienia nastawienie do gry. Rozpoczęła akcję Afera o zakładkę oraz dramę SekStarPlanet. Użytkowniczka posiadała także poboczne konta, na których grała od 2011 r. Status społeczny Zyskała szacunek u wszystkich filmowców za to, że jej filmy wbijały się do TOP mimo seków. Sama dziewczyna stała się wielką inspiracją dla graczy ze względu na jej styl i osobowość. Spowodowało to rozproszenie jej stylu i miłości do filmów. - Dzięki czemu możemy znaleźć wiele filmów porównywalne do dawnych lat, które zawierają aktorów również posiadający styl Alicji. Przez wielu graczy uważana jest za ikonę i symbol MovieStarPlanet oraz największą "DramaQueen". - Sama Alicja nigdy nie uważała się za kogoś takiego. Niestety, ale wśród maniaków multikont, seków i ludzi, którzy kupują masowo VIP'y, Alicja nie była lubiana, głównie za to, że mimo nie używaniu multi i innego stosunku do gry, była sławna. Stosunek do seków Alicja tworzyła tylko i wyłącznie filmy. Twierdziła, że wolałaby usunąć konto, niż tworzyć „bezwartościowe seki”. Looki Alicja zasłynęła m.in z looków. Często trafiały one do topki. Jej styl zainspirował wiele dziewcząt, ale również i chłopców. Dzięki niej popularność odzyskały ubrania z ostatnich stron sklepu. Jej styl opiera się na latach 2011 - 2014 r. Filmografia Utopia'' (UKOŃCZONY) – Seria filmowa, która nosi w sobie pewien przekaz. Autorka przedstawiła tutaj jak mogą czuć się homoseksualne osoby i porównuje je do osób hetero, by wszyscy wiedzieli jak ich sytuacja jest cierpiąca. Podkreślone wszystko zostało różnicami w trendach i sytuacji w społeczeństwie, czyli tym jak z góry potrafi oceniać człowieka inny człowiek. Czas akcji - 2147 rok. Film przedstawia wizję przyszłości, w której społeczeństwo podzielone jest na prosty lud, który został stworzony ręką człowieka i warstwę uprzywilejowanych zamożnych „naturalnych” ludzi. Miłość między audrytami (ludźmi stworzonymi nienaturalnie) jest zabroniona, jak i również między audrytami i zwykłymi ludźmi. Główni bohaterowie filmu to para nieszczęśliwie zakochanych audrytów , którzy są pracownikami farmy. Postanawiają wystąpić wbrew powszechnie panującym zasadom dotyczącym okazywania sobie uczuć. Czy łączące ich uczucie zdoła pokonać rygorystyczne prawo? ''Krwawy sierociniec'' (UKOŃCZONY)' - Dziewiętnastoczęściowa seria, dzięki której między innymi Alicja zdobyła popularność. Czas akcji - 2016 rok. Film opowiada o Dianie, która przeprowadza się do budynku w którym mieścił się kiedyś sierociniec. Niczego nieświadoma dziewczyna zakupiła dom, który był świadkiem strasznych czynów, a ona sama trafiła w sam środek pożądania przez zmarłych. 'Blind eyes (UKOŃCZONY)' '(Z ang. Niewidome oczy) ' Czas akcji - 1910 rok. Film opowiada o ubogiej kobiecie, która znalazła dobrze płatną pracę w wielkiej rezydencji. Gotowa do ciężkiej pracy dowiaduje się, że jej jedynym zadaniem jest pilnowanie by pod drzwiami na strychu codziennie rano znajdowała się czarna róża. 'Mała żebraczka (UKOŃCZONY) '- Specjalna seria świąteczna, która wyjątkowo była publikowana co dwa dni. Jest to hit świąt 2017 roku. Seria zaistniała w historii jako pierwszy film fabularny, który po 2014 roku znalazł się na pierwszej str. TOP. Zdominowała topkę i wszystkie seki. W komentarzach również można zauważyć zadowolenie innych z powodu jedynego filmu w topce w tle seków. Czas akcji - 1880 rok. Film opowiada o tym jak zimny i chciwy może być człowiek i do jakiej tragedii może dojść, po odtrąceniu potrzebującego człowieka. Głównymi bohaterami jest Mary (tytułowa bohaterka), oraz rozwiedziona kobieta z dwójką dzieci, która jest odzwierciedleniem bezduszności. '''Zniewolone (UKOŃCZONY) Czas Akcji - Lata 60'te. Seria opowiada o Jane, która po krótkiej znajomości wychodzi za pewnego mężczyznę. Pewna swojego szczęścia, orientuje się, że została wrobiona przez swoich bliskich. - Dokładniej zostaje ona porwana do stowarzyszenia, które handluje organami młodych kobiet. Święta, które wszystko zmieniły (UKOŃCZONY) Czas akcji - 2018 rok. Kolejna seria świąteczna, która publikowana była codziennie. - Mimo tego, że film nie zdobył tyle wyświetleń, co jego poprzednik, to dostał się na pierwszą stronę TOP. Fabuła opiera się na pewnej rodzinie, która mimo perfekcyjnemu wizerunkowi nie jest taka idealna. - Abbigail, która jest główną bohaterką opowiada o tym, jak jej życie zmieniło się podczas świąt. Jacklyn i szafirowe marzenia (UKOŃCZONY) Czas akcji - 2015 r. Film, który poruszyć widza mógł wiernością oraz miłością, którą oferuje człowiekowi pies. - Główny morał z historii pokazuje nam, że nie liczy się wykształcenie, pieniądze, że piękne dzieciństwo. - Liczy się wiara w samego siebie. Cała seria opowiedziana została przez psa. - TO przeszło do standardów. Film opowiada o Jacklyn, która miała ciężkie dzieciństwo, rzuciła szkołę, a sama żyła marzeniami w które tylko ona wierzyła. - Właśnie to trzymało ją przy życiu w trudnych warunkach drogi do sukcesu. Nie odchodź... (NIEUKOŃCZONY) Czas akcji - 2003 r. Dzieło, które według wielu graczy zasługuje na nagrodę. - Mimo braku zakończenia i posiadaniu tylko 2 cz. film pozostanie w pamięci wielu. - Należy on do ostatniej serii Alicji. Fabuła skupia się na Eva, która wyjeżdża za swoim bratem, który postanowił wyjechać na wojnę. - Gdy ta jednak przyjeżdża na miejscu znajduje horror. - Postanawia pomóc wszystkim, a w tym samym czasie szukać brata, który zniknął. Sprawy Miłosne Alicja nie miała szczęścia do mężczyzn, ani do kobiet. Posiadała ich wielu i z tego powodu znajomi nazywali ją od „łatwych”, ponieważ partnerów i partnerki zmieniała jak rękawiczki. Afery i dramy Problemy psychiczne: Alicja przez pewien czas zrezygnowała z gry. Miała wtedy 34 lvl, lecz już w tamtym okresie miała wielu fanów, którzy nie pozostawili sprawy bez odzewu. Powstało wiele plotek o jej depresji, próbach samobójczych i złamanym sercu. Była to jej najdłuższa przerwa na obecnym koncie, która trwała 7 miesięcy. Po powrocie twierdziła, że nie mogła grać z powodów prywatnych, co jeszcze bardziej pobudziło wyobraźnie wielu. „NIHONTO, ty...!”: Było to również w tym samym okresie. Mona liza 1111 i NIHONTO rozpoczęli wojnę, która poszła o niesprawiedliwe wbijanie lvl przez topkę i szybkie zmienianie partnerów przez Monę. Alicja nie chciała pozostawić tego bez odzewu dlatego postanowiła uspokoić oboje. Niestety, Alicja została sprowokowana przez NIHONTO i sama przyłączyła się do Mony. Skończyło się tym, że wszyscy się pogodzili, ale oprócz NIHONTA i Alicji, ponieważ ten zablokował ją. Jedno jest pewne: gdyby w tamtym czasie tą trójkę wpuszczono do jednej klatki... Zagryźliby się na śmierć. Zmiana płci?: Alicja, gdy stawała się coraz bardziej rozpoznawalna, miała jedną wpadkę... ortograficzną! Zamiast napisać „Byłam” Alicja napisała „Byłem”. Wydawać się by mogło głupotą, lecz nie dla niektórych. Alicja była zasypywana wiadomościami i pytaniami. Z czasem jednak wszystko ucichło, a ta sytuacja była jej pierwszą i ostatnią wpadką. Wojna o sprawiedliwość: Alicja po siedmiomiesięcznej przerwie zalogowała się na swoje konto, a prezentem powitalnym od moderatorów było usunięcie jej filmów, i przez to, że usunięto ważne odcinki musiała usunąć całe cztery serie. Alicja była wściekła i postawiła wszcząć bunt. Zaczęła wojnę na poczcie z moderatorami i na forum. Po długim czasie okazało się, że filmy nie zostaną przywrócone, ponieważ „Zbyt długo zwlekała”. Dla Alicji nie była to jednak porażka, ponieważ zyskała lekką dominację nad moderatorami. Od tamtej pory odpisują jej na każdą wiadomość, a filmy pomimo wielu zgłoszeń nie zostają usunięte, a kasowanie zostało zastąpione ostrzeżeniami, by w razie wątpliwości rozwiać myśli o łamaniu zasad i ewentualnie wszcząć poprawki w wyprodukowane już filmy. SekStarPlanet: Jedna z największych dram w historii MSP. Afera o zakładkę: Akcja rozpoczęta dzięki Alicji i Mai to the Maisss. Wielkie włamanie: 15.02.2018 r. na koncie ! ! ! ALISSA ! ! ! doszło do włamania. Prawdopodobnie była to grupa osób, ponieważ posługiwano się w statusach liczbą mnogą. Włam polegał na zastraszeniu Alicji i zaprzestaniu jej działań. Jeżeliby nie przestała, na forum pojawiłyby się jej sekrety. I tak się stało. Co prawda, na forum pojawiła się wiadomość pod postacią sassoszyfru. Zapisane było tam o tym, że Alicja to tak naprawdę chłopak o imieniu Szymon. Grupa „hackerów” napisała również, że odkryła jeszcze wiele sekretów Alicji, lecz dzięki interwencji dziewczyny do żadnej kontynuacji oczerniania nie doszło. O włamanie niektórzy podejrzewają administratorów oraz osoby z TOP. "Smutny koniec": Pewnego dnia, a dokładnie 22.06.2018 r. MS Alicji zmieniła look na żałobny, a w statusie zapisane było „Alicja...odeszła”. Okazało się jednak, że na koncie Ali znajduje się jej "przyjaciel", który uroił sobie, że jeżeli upozoruje śmierć Alicji, rozsławi się, a konto zostanie jego. Dla użytkowniczki jedynym plusem jest to, że dzięki temu ujawniły się osoby, którym nie mogła ufać. Po poinformowaniu Alicji o całym zajściu, odzyskała ona konto, a ona sama skomentowała sytuację: Zemsta: Jedno z włamań Alicji, które miało na celu zniechęcenia jej do gry. - Jednak w tym przypadku za włamanie oskarża się konkretnego gracza: Netfixus. To właśnie ten chłopak był na koncie Alicji i wypisywał, że jest martwa. - W zemście za to, że ludzie go znienawidzili postanowił włamać się na konto ! ! ! ALISSA ! ! ! i na konta pocztowe. Ala wsparcie uzyskała ze strony moderatorów wiki, jak i od jej fanów i przyjaciół. Ostatecznie moderatorzy usunęli konto chłopaka, a sama gwiazda wyjaśniła wszystko na swoim blogu. "Fałszywi przyjaciele"?!: Wojna pomiędzy Kellow i Alicją. Odejście: Podczas jednego z wywiadów, Alicja przyznała się, że planuje już odejście z gry, lecz dopiero po skończeniu się VIP'a. - Ta informacja uspokoiła resztę ze względu na to, iż do odejścia mieli wiele czasu. Jednak 2 tygodnie po opublikowaniu wywiadu, Alicja ogłosiła, że odchodzi. - Pisała o tym w statusie i na blogu. - Na MSP zapanowała żałoba, a wśród filmowców chaos. - Przez to wszystko wielu filmowców odeszło, a aktywność w grze spadła. Mimo wielu błagań i próśb Alicja odeszła, zostawiając konto swojemu przyjacielowi, który miał przez kilka dni odpisywać fanom. Ciekawostki * Urodziny obchodzi 05.02 * Na drugie imię ma Aurelia. * W prawdziwym życiu posiada piwne oczy. * Jest członkinią klubu „DFS - Digital Film Studio”. * Jej pierwsze stałe konto ma nick „harfa”. Pochodzi ono z 2012 r. * Dość często używała "harfy" w swoich filmach. * Posiadała kiedyś kanał na YouTube, który usunęła. * Kiedyś w jej nazwie użytkownika znajdowało się imię i nazwisko, lecz gdy napisała do moderatorów o zmianę nicku od razu zainterweniowali i zmieniono jej nazwę na obecną. - Jej stary nick jest nieznany. * Alicja co miesiąc zdobywała nowy poziom, lecz przez wiele przerw musiała wiele nadrobić. * Wiele osób twierdziło, że Alicja może być nową ALAKINGĄ, Arli, AnanaseQ lub Lolinkassi. * Prowadziła bloga razem ze swoją internetową przyjaciółką. * Interesuje się sztuką, literaturą, ale przede wszystkim aktorstwem. * Ma obsesję na punkcie interpunkcji i ortografii. * Kocha lata 1950 - 1960 r. * Prowadziła sławnego bloga. Zapoczątkował erę nowych nazw np. „LoveStarPlanet”, „BoyStarPlanet”, "HotStarPlanet" czy "MilkyStarPlanet". * Mówiąc delikatnie, nie przepada za użytkowniczką juną13. * Kiedyś miała bardzo dobry kontakt z UkradnijDlaMnieNiebo, ALAKINGA, Lady Zanetką oraz Kellow. * Przyjmowała prawie wszystkich, którzy ją zapraszali. * W jednym z wywiadów przyznała, że cała topka jej nienawidzi, ze wzajemnością. * Jako jedyna posiada ponad 4 tysiące ocenionych filmów z "filmowców". * Jej ulubionym ciastem jest tarta. * Kocha truskawki. * W wolnym czasie szydełkuje, słucha muzyki i czyta książki. * Powstało wiele kont na różnych stronach, które poświęcone są Alicji i jej akcjom. * Alicja posiada również konto na Brytyjskim serwerze o nazwie: "Alissa". * Kiedyś była bardzo dobrą łyżwiarką, ale z niewiadomych przyczyn przestała jeździć. * Ala stworzyła konto na "WP.pl", który służy jej do kontaktu z użytkownikami MSP: "alicjaalissa@wp.pl". Galeria ALISSA.png Yerrr.png Alissa (2).png|Profil ! ! ! ALISSA ! ! ! Tip.png ALISSA 2.png|Profil Alicji. ! ! ! ALISSA ! ! !.png ;).png|ALISSA z inną twarzą. Yas.png|Alicja komentująca seko-maniaków. Ruda.png Całkowicie nowa..png|Całkowicie odmieniona Alicja. Diamencik.png|#StopSekStarPlanet IMG 20180427 200032.jpg Gg.png|Zhakowane konto Alicji. Hh.png|Statusy ! ! ! ALISSA ! ! ! podczas włamu. Kk.png|Wpis grupy użytkowników na forum. Aa.png|Ostatni wpis hackerów. Aj.png|Wyjaśniający post. ).png Picz.png|Nowa twarz. Azz.png alissa.JPG|Tajemnicza osoba informująca w statusie o odejściu. bnchnhnr.png IMG 20180807 171721.png Dcvge.png|Pomocnicze konto Alicji z 2012 r. Alyssa.png Xcv.png|Alicja komentująca postawę moderatorów. Aa-0.PNG|Kolejne włamanie na konto Alicji. Allissa1.png ! ! ! ALISSA ! ! ! 1.png Allus1.png Alisa jest gruba i jej nie lubie dziwkaczka.PNG 1alissa1.png Alicjus1.png Wwwalissawww280918.png 2dr.png 54.png Ice screenshot 20181021-180926.png Bhhyh.png G ngnh.png Swietazalissa.png Alissa ! ! !nan.png ! ! ! ALISSA ! ! !12.png ! ! ! ALISSA ! ! ! MSP (1).png ! ! ! ALISSA ! ! ! MSP.png ALISSA MSP.png Ssff.png ALISSA PI.png Hhytc.png Przechwytywanie-1556042474.PNG Ice screenshot 20190425-200342.png 1asasasasasasadsdsadsa.JPG|Niepokojący status przyjaciela Alissy. Alissamsp.png Alissa z msp.png|Alicja pod koniec 2019 r. Kategoria:Filmowcy Kategoria: Kontrowersyjne MovieStars Kategoria:Słynne MovieStars Kategoria:MovieStars mające VIP Kategoria:Blogerzy Kategoria:Grający od 2014 roku Kategoria:MovieStars Kategoria:Najsławniejsze MovieStars Kategoria:Grający od 2011 roku Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Artykuł na medal